veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vihannestarinat (Finnish Dub)
Vihannestarinant is the second Finnish Dub of Veggie Tales. It was distributed from 2010-2014 on DVD by SF Film Finland Oy in Finland. The series was own by Lasten Suosikit. However the series got 17 DVD's the rest of the episodes were exclusive on TV Episodes * Joshua ja Jericho Wall (Josh and the BIG Wall) Joshua and the Jericho Wall * Madame Blueberry (same title) * Kuningas Daavid ja Ducky (King George and the Ducky) (same translation not counting King George's name change) * Ester tyttö, joka tuli kuningatar (Esther the Girl who Became Queen) (same translation) * Lyle ystävällisesti Viking (Lyle the Kindly Viking) (same translation) * englantilainen kanssa Munakas (Englishman with an Omelet) (same translation) * cavisin ja millwardin tähti ryöstö (The Star of Christmas) (Cavis and Millward's Star Robbery) * Jonah: a Vihannestarinant movie (same translation) * Ebenezer-enkeli-vierailu (An Easter Carol) (Ebenezer's Angel Visit) * Ruth ja naomi's diaster (Duke and the Great Pie War) (Ruth and Naomi's Diaster) * LarryBoy ja paha omena (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) (same translation) * Gideon's Voitto (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) (Gideon's Victory) * Mooses ja suuri seikkailu (Moe and the BIG Exit) (Moses and the Great Adventure) * ha: in ihana velho (The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) (Ha's Wonderful Wizard) * Tomaatti Sawyer ja Huckleberry Lari Big River Rescue (Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's BIG River Rescue) (same translation) * Abrahamin suuri palkinto (Abe and the Amazing Promise) (Abraham's BIG Reward) * Minnesota cuke ja etsimään Nooan sateen varjo (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella) (same translation) * Pyhä Nicholas tarina riemukas antaa (Saint Nicholas: a Story of Joyful Giving) (Same translation) * pistaasi puinen poika (Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't) (Pistachio the Wooden Boy) * se yö ennen pääsiäistä (Twas the Night Before Easter) (That night before Easter) * Prinsessa ja Popstar (Princess and the Popstar) (same translation) * pikku rumpali poika (The Little Drummer Boy) pikku rumpali poika * Robin hyvä ja hänen ei niin iloinen miehet (Robin Good and his Not so Merry Men) (same translation) * Rahaton prinsessa (The Penniless Princess) (same translation) * Uskomattomien vihannesten liiga (The League of Incredible Vegetables) (same translation) * Viisaat ja typerää rakentajia (The Little House that Stood) (The Wise and Foolish Builders) * Merry Larry ja joulun valo (Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas) (Merry Larry and the Light of Christmas * vihanneksia vs. luntar avaruudessa (Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier) (Veggies vs. Luntar in Space) Trivia # As no episode in this dub was dubbed before Josh and the BIG Wall because the only episodes that were dubbed were clips from the episodes in the montage and yet the 2010 Theme Song is used in each of these episodes The 2014 Theme Song has clips from "The Hairbrush Song", "Dance of the Cucumber", and "Love m Lips", The Hairbrush Song was put on Josh and the BIG Wall, The Dance of the Cucumber was put on Madame Blueberry, and Love My Lips was put on Esther the Girl Who Became Queen. As a result, The Song of the Cebu and His Cheeseburger were saved til Englishman with an Omelet # In real life the only thing to be dubbed by Vihannestarinant was the Netflix series Category:International